


In the Mind of a Child (Things Are Different)

by clayinthemud



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autism, Chronic Pain, Disabled Character, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Single Parents, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clayinthemud/pseuds/clayinthemud
Summary: Single dad Stone meets single dad Robotnik for the first time at a park where they both brought their kids. Robotnik is immediately infatuated with the man, and the feeling is mutual. Robotnik invites Stone and his son, James, to a playdate with Robontik and his son, Sascha.Single!Dad!AU.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	1. When Worlds Collide

"James-!" Stone cried out, racing after the small boy on the playground. He just stole a fucking Barbie from some child! "James Matthew, come here this instant!" 

James paused, obviously struggling with his full name being called out like that.

"One." Stone started counting. 

James' eyes widened, and he looked around for an escape.

"Two." Stone warned again.

James finally sighed and walked back over, handing him the Barbie. He had tears in his eyes. 

Stone closed his eyes and counted to ten. Why he ever had a child-

"Excuse me!" A male voice snapped and he wearily opened his eyes to gaze at the most handsome man and also stupid looking mustache he'd ever seen in his life. The man who had the mustache was very handsome indeed, wearing a black coat, black button up shirt, and matching trousers. A goth maybe? Judging by the piercings, probably. The man had a small, anxious looking boy next to him.

The boy that James had stolen the Barbie from.

"Oh!" Stone exclaimed immediately. "I am so sorry, sir!" He apologized profusely, handing the Barbie back. The man took it with a scowl.

"James doesn't really understand, yknow, morals yet- that's not an excuse- '' He breathed quietly. "I- I'm not making excuses, I swear! Uhm, it's the first time he's done this, I'm so sorry- Mr- uh?" 

"Doctor." The man corrected, lips twitching. "Doctor Robotnik."

The man bends down (he was tall) to the little boy's height and spoke quietly to him in another language- german, maybe? The boy nodded shyly and took the Barbie, giving Stone a small smile before walking off.

"I'm really sorry, Doctor, it won't happen again." Stone apologized again, burning with embarrassment. 

Robotnik gave a small laugh. "Happens. Where's your wife?"

Stone frowned slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Left two years ago." He laughed awkwardly.

Robotnik flushed. "I'm so sorry-" He started to stammer.

"No- no! It's, uh, it's fine." He offered a small smile. "Happens a lot more than you'd think."

"Well, uh-" Robotnik tried to make conversation. "Where do you work?"

Stone's face fell and Robotnik cursed internally again. He'd messed up again. Man, socializing is hard.

"I'm currently, uh, unemployed." Stone said quietly, shuffling his feet.

Perfect. Robotnik thought. 

"Oh! Well, I'm actually looking for an assistant at my job- it pays well, four thousand a week-" Robotnik started.

Stone gazed at him in shock. "Four thousand? Where do you work?" 

Robotnik laughed. "I work for the government, but shh, don't tell anyone." He winked.

Stone blushed very prettily. "That's very generous but the government and I don't really get along-"

Robotnik grinned. "Perfect! Neither do I!" He handed him a card. "Think about it, yeah?"

Stone took the card, nodding dumbly.

"See you around- uh-" Robotnik flushed. "Never caught your name."

"I didn't throw it." Stone said immediately, then shook his head. "Sorry, uh- Stone. Aban Stone."

"A pleasure, Stone." Robotnik said charming. "See you around, hopefully."

"You too." Stone smiled shyly.

Robotnik walked back over to Sascha, his small and anxious six year old son, and carefully sat down beside him. His poor joints disagreed but at least not verbally. 

"Hello, Schatz." Robotnik said in a quiet, calm voice. Sascha's mother had been an evil, evil woman. She fucked up this poor kid so badly he couldn't even hear his birth name without crying. Robotnik let him choose a new name (from a book of german names he'd given Sascha) and that was that. He wasn't gonna make the poor child suffer even more because of stupid social rules. 

Sascha gave him a small smile, murmuring to his dolls in German. Robotnik smiled. Sascha had absolutely loved these dolls when he'd first seen them. So, obviously, Robotnik bought him every single one he had interest in. Sascha had only brought a few to the park today. Nameless ones, like the rest. Sascha didn't like to name his toys, but Robotnik was fine with that. He didn't play with them like other kids did, but Robotnik was fine with how he lined them up, too. Sometimes, if Sascha let him, he would help him line them up.

"May I help you with your toys, Sascha?" Robotnik said, still, in a soft and calm voice. He never spoke too loudly around Sascha, it hurt the boy's ears and made him very upset. He'd done it a few times when he'd first gotten custody of Sascha after his mother's mysterious disappearance, but he always made it up afterwards with many sweet treats and gifts. Sascha was a good child, always quiet and kind. When Stone's son had taken one of his toys, Sascha hadn't said anything, hadn't made a fuss, but Robotnik knew he had been upset and confused. He was glad it was just a misunderstanding with Stone and his son, he couldn't handle it if he had to yell at a pretty thing like Stone.

Sascha didn't talk much, either. Not to other people. He murmured quietly at his toys. He knew english, Robotnik had taught him himself, but Sascha preferred German and Robotnik didn't mind. Sascha understood both german and english, so Robotnik switched between the two.

Sascha nodded, smiling at his father with his gapped teeth. Robotnik smiled softly back, gazing at the dolls. 

"Can you tell me which ones I'm allowed to touch, Sascha?" Robotnik asked quietly, looking to Sascha with curious eyes.

Sascha nodded, and looked at the dolls. He thought for a second, before pointing at two of them.

"Thank you." Robotnik said quietly. "Is there a place where you'd like them to go?"

Sascha furrowed his eyebrows and looked between the two he had pointed out and the rest. He pointed at one of them and then pointed at a place in the line. Then he pointed at the other and pointed at his dad.

"Would you like me to choose for the second one?" Robonik asked softly.

Sascha paused, then nodded and smiled. 

"Okay, I can do that. I'm gonna reach for them now, okay?" Robotnik explained as to not frighten Sascha by reaching over too quickly.

Sascha nodded.

As soon as he began to reach for one, a woman with very large hair stomped over.

Robotnik looked up and sensed bad vibes immediately. He pulled his hand away from Sacha. 

"Sascha, Schatz, can you put on your headphones for me?" Robotnik asked quietly, pulling said green headphones with dinosaur stickers out. He offered them to Sascha, who nodded and slipped them on top of his dirty blonde hair.

The woman stopped in front of Robotnik and cleared her throat loudly. Some people looked their way.

"May I help you?" Robotnik asked, carefully standing up so as to not hurt his joints. He stood in front of Sascha protectively.

"Hi!" She said with fake cheer and Robotnik immediately hated her high pitched tone. "I was just sitting over there with my little girl and saw you talking with your, uh, daughter."

Robotnik raised an eyebrow. "This is my son."

This woman gave him a disgruntled look and a fake laugh. "Obviously not. She's playing with Barbies."

Okay, now Robotnik was pissed. First, this woman came over here loudly and intruded like it was her business. And then she misgendered his son. Robotnik knew personally how horrible misgendering is.

"Excuse me, but he likes Barbies. He's just playing with them. It doesn't mean he's a girl." Robotnik snapped, crossing his arms.

"She's wearing a skirt!" The annoying woman argued, pointing at Sascha. 

Robotnik bristled. "He likes wearing skirts. He's still a boy."

The woman was visibly agitated now. "You obviously just wanted a little girl! How dare you treat a little boy like that? He should be playing with trucks and wearing blue! This is abuse!"

Robotnik was visibly livid. "How dare you accuse me of abusing my son!? Just because he likes wearing skirts and playing with dolls? First of all, why the fuck aren't you minding your own goddamn business? Second of all, what my son does, doesn't concern you in the least, you stupid fucking bimbo. So fucking scatter and get another fake tan and leave me and my son alone!"

The woman gaped at him with anger and shock. Some people around them had been paying attention from the start.

"I'm calling the police!" The woman snapped. "This is abuse, and you're an abuser!"

That's when Stone, beautiful, wonderful Stone, marched over, James close behind him. Both looked absolutely upset.

Before the woman could whip out her phone, Stone marched over and started to absolutely go off on her.

Robotnik was amazed at how quickly and fiercely the man ripped into this lady. He pushed down the heat in his stomach as James came to kneel beside a visibly upset Sascha.

"Careful with him." Robotnik said quietly to James. "Take him somewhere quiet, yeah?"

James nodded, and waved at Sascha. Having a silent conversation, Sascha slowly nodded and tugged on Robotnik's sleeve.

"Yes, Sascha?" The screaming continued in the background. Sascha pointed at his dolls and then to Robotnik's bag. Robotnik nodded. "I'll put them away for you. Don't worry, you go play with James, okay?"

Sascha nodded, giving him an anxious smile and took James' and. They walked off somewhere, away from the noise.

Stone kept ripping into this lady, and now that Robotnik's attention was fully on them, his audio processing was back online.

"And also! Who are you to tell a family how to live their life when you clearly aren't even paying attention to yours, Karen!?" Stone seemed to point behind the lady to where a grown man was eyeing up another woman. This was clearly her husband as there were five or six kids next to him.

"And-!" Before Stone could go off again on the shaken woman, Robotnik slid up next to him.

"Stone." He said quietly, placing a hand on Stones shoulder. Stone was shaking so hard, he must've been so angry. "You already fucking killed the bitch. Look at her." He gestured at the woman who looked close to tears and shaking. "Let's go, c'mon." Robotnik grabbed him around the waist and grabbed his hand, gently pulled him away. Stone glared at the woman, spitting at her and let himself be pulled away.

Stone began rambling in an unknown language, angrily, as him and Robotnik walked away.

"It's okay." Robotnik soothed. "No police were called, and holy shit you ripped into the bitch. I'm so proud of you, Stone."

Stone paused his rambling, pink in the face, and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Doctor." Stone huffed. "Women like that piss me off so much. How dare she just intrude like that on someone else's life? And by the way, Sascha is adorable in that skirt. Pink is definitely his colour."

Robotnik laughed, and looked down. They were still holding hands.

The both looked down, then back at each other. Stone squeaked and lept away. Robotnik missed the warmth immediately, but shook his head.

"Sorry." Robotnik apologized.

Robotnik and Stone found James and Sascha under the playground in a dark, damp little hole big enough for them to be a few feet apart. James was rambling and Sascha was listening intently to anything the seven year old had to say.

"Sascha." Robotnik called. Both the boys looked up and Sascha gave him a relieved look as he sat up straight. James beamed and ran over to Stone, hugging him tightly.

"Dad, look! I made a friend! Also, do you think I would look pretty in a skirt like Sascha does?" James said quickly. "I wanna look pretty like him!"

Stone gave him a surprised look. "Sure! We'll go look at some tomorrow, okay? After school." 

James whined loudly. "But I wanna go to school with a skirt. I can't wait that long, I'll die!" He said dramatically.

In the corner of Stone's eye, he saw Robotnik help Sascha up and gently dust him off. He seemed to murmur something to the six year old because Sascha nodded. 

"You won't die, James, don't be dramatic." Stone laughed, rubbing James' soft black hair. "You'll just have to wait until after school tomorrow."

"Hey," Robotnik said quietly to Stone, Sascha standing behind him shyly.

Stone turned to him, James still clutching his pant leg. "Yes, Doctor?"

"Uh, if you're ever free, maybe we could plan a play date? Sometime?" Robotnik asked shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. His cheeks were a light pink and Stone thought it was intoxicating.

"Yeah!" Stone said happily. "If James and Sascha are up for it, of course!"

"I asked Sascha and he agreed." Robotnik smiled, pleased that Stone agreed so quickly.

"I wanna go! I wanna go! I wanna go! Dad, please can I hang out with Sascha?" James begged, tugging on Stone's pant leg. "Pleeeease?"

Stone laughed loudly. "Okay, James, you can."

James cheered. Then he cast a look to Sascha to make sure he was okay and cheered quieter.

Sascha giggled at him and both Robotnik and Stone melted.

"But not today." Stone said quickly.

James gave him an affronted look. "Why?" He whined.

"It's a school night." Stone reminded him.

James stomped his foot and pouted. "But Daaaad."

"No ifs, ands, buts, or coconuts." Stone shook his head. Robontik gave him a bewildered look as James pouted at him.

"Fine." James whined.


	2. Thirteen Dollars and A Seven Year Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone takes his son shopping, Sascha and James have a playdate, and Stone has a panic attack.

"Dad! Dad, what about this one?" James held up a black skirt with a white stripe on it. "I like it!"

Stone thought for a second, then nodded. "It's very cute, James. I think Sascha will like it, too!"

James beamed and put it gently in the cart. He seemed to spot something and grinned mischieveiously. He darted off but before Stone could call after him, he was back.

Hold the most atrocious thing he'd ever seen.

The skirt was an awkward length" and was the brightest shade of pink he'd ever seen. It had a strap of leopard print as a belt at the top and seemed to be a leather kind of texture.

"Absurd. Absolutely not." Stone said firmly. 

James cackled before putting on the rack next to him. Stone sighed at his child, rubbing his eyes.

"I thought it looked great!" An energetic voice said next to him.

Stone and James gazed curiously to the source of the voice and a child stood there, a twelve, maybe thirteen, year old with bright blue hair and even brighter eyes.

"You do?" James said doubtingly.

The blue haired child shrugged. "My mom says anything can be beautiful. You just cant judge it."

James shrugged and Stone stared at the child with furrowed eyes.

"Whats your name?" Stone asked the child. "And where's your parents?"

"Oh!" The child said brightly. "My name is Sonic! My mom, Maddie, is over there!" He pointed to the spot a dozen feet away. A beautiful dark skinned lady was there, looking at some dresses.

Speaking of, Sonic was wearing one. A blue one (god this child must really like blue) with a red and white stripe.

"I like your dress!" James told Sonic, eyes bright. "My dad is buying me some skirts right now for my playdate!"

Stone stared at him with a bewildered look. This poor kid's parents named him Sonic. Unique, he supposed. 

"Mom!" Sonic called out, and the lady, Maddie looked up. She smiled at Sonic and put the dress she was holding down. She walked over, heels clicking.

"Hi, Sonic! Did you make a friend?" Maddie asked, gazing at Sonic, then James, then Stone. "Hey!" She greeted Stone, holding out her hand. "I'm Maddie. Sorry about Sonic, he's a bit fast paced."

Sonic whined. "Mom." 

Stone laughed. "It's fine, so is James." He ruffled James' hair.

James whined. "Dad."

Maddie held her hand up a bit longer and Stone stared before gasping.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Maddie, but I uh- I'm sorry, I dont really shake hands-"

Maddie smiled brightly. "Thats okay!" She put her hand down. "Germaphobe?"

Stone laughed nervously. "Something like that." 

Maddie smiled softly. "It was nice meeting you, Mr...?" 

"Robotnik." He said, before frowning. "Stone! Stone, thats my last name." He blushed. "Stone. Aban Stone."

Maddie laughed loudly and Stone shrunk back, his cheeks red. "Someone on your mind, Aban?"

Stone shrugged. "Something like that."

"No worries, happens all the time with me and my boyfriend, Tom." Maddie chuckled. "Sonic and I best be off, though. Sonic, are you ready to go?"

Sonic nodded happily. "By Stone! By James!" Sonic took his mom's hand and Maddie waved and they walked off.

Stone slapped his forehead. Robotnik? Why the hell did he say Robotnik? Its not even anything like Stone.

Stone and James arrived at Robotnik's house hours later, and Stone was sure there had to be a mistake. He drove about twenty minutes to this part of town and it was far too nice to be where he's supposed to be. As a southerner, he felt very out of place in such a nice, rich neighborhood.

He rechecked the address and sighed. Yup, right place. He unbuckled his seat belt and opened his door. 

"You ready, James?" Stone asked James, who was vibing in the back seat, visibly excited. 

"Yeah, yeah!" James struggled with his seatbelt for a minute before unclicking it and opening his door quickly.

"Wait up!" Stone called as James raced off. He quickly exited the car, slamming his door shut. James forgot to close his so he made sure to close that too before he raced off after his son. 

James was already at the very nice door of the very nice house when Stone got there, panting slightly. Note to self, eat more red meat, he thought. 

James knocked on the door quickly, a few too many times, and Stone told him to stop with a laugh.

Stone heard fast footsteps approach the door and it swung open. Robotnik stood there, expression bright and cheeks red. He wore a simple red turtleneck and some grey jeans. His hair was combed back and he had some slip on's on.

"Stone!" Robotnik greeted with a large grin.

"Hello, Doctor." Stone chuckled, cheeks pink. "I thought I may have had the wrong house."

"Oh? May I ask why?" Robotnik asked.

Stone gazed around the lavish and expensive looking foray (who the fuck has a foray?) with wide, bewildered eyes.

Robotnik looked at him with wide eyes, beaming as he waited for a reaction.

"Your house is amazing, sir." Stone said in awe. He was a bit envious, but he knew government jobs payed handsomely. "I wish I lived here."

Robotnik hid his reaction to that and smiled, pleased. "I'm so glad you like it, Stone."

"Aban, please." Stone corrected politely.

Robotnik gave a confused noise.

"My first name is Aban. I'd prefer if you'd call me by it." He said shyly, wondering if he stepped out of line and fucked everything up.

"Oh!" Robotnik said in realization. "Of course, Aban, if that makes you more comfortable."

"Yes, please." Stone said with a small smile. He had chosen the name himself, after all. He'd like people to use it.

"Sascha," Robotnik said quietly, kneeling down beside the boy. This time his bones did protest verbally and popped loudly. He ignored that. "Can you show James to your room please? If anything happens, come down and tell me okay? James, too."

Both Sascha and James nodded, James more eagerly. "Yes, sir!" James chirped. "C'mon, Sascha, I wanna see your dolls!"

Sascha smiled anxiously, looking between his dad and James. He nodded, turning and started to walk towards, what Stone assumed, was his bedroom. Was it on the first, second, or third floor? (Stone nearly passed out when he realized this place had three floors.)

James followed quickly, giving the two adults a wave.

When they were gone, Robotnik made a quiet pained noise, grimacing.

"Sir, are you okay?" Stone asked with concerned. 

Robotnik gave him a small smile and slowly got up off the floor, wincing.

Stone gave him a bewildered look.

"Ah, I'm fine." Robotnik waved him off. "My joints just don't agree with me. Haven't since I was twelve." He laughed loudly.

Stone gave him a confused smile. "Then why do you kneel down to Sascha's height? I noticed you did it at the park as well. It must hurt."

"Oh, absolutely!" Robonik agreed, dusting off his clothes. There was no dirt in the house. "But, it's so i don't scare him. He's... easily anxious. And I'm very tall." He shrugged.

Stone smiled, pursing his lips to hide how pleased he was. Robotnik was such a good dad; Stone wished he could be that great with James.

"So," Stone said softly as he and Robotnik made their way into the large kitchen off to the left of the foray. They went through the dinning room first and, holy shit, it had a chandelier. Stone might actually cry. He imagined James growing up in a place like this and knew it was impossible. He and his ex-wife were supposed to get a big house, have two or three kids, a dog, a white picket fence... 

"Yes?" Robotnik answered as Stone forgot to finish.

"What?" Stone asked, before shaking his head. "Right! So, how tall are you?"

Robotnik gave him an amused look. "I'm 6'5."

Stone held in a whimper. Stone was barely 5'10. This man was massive.

"How tall are you?" Robotnik asked curiously as he walked into the kitchen. Even the kitchen was impressive. The other end of the kitchen was a second dinning room, and pass that was the living room with an 18 inch flat sceen tv and a very comfortable looking couch.

"Uh, 5'10." Stone said quietly, gazing around the kitchen.

Robotnik took a deep breath. Stone wasn't that short, he tried to reason. No reason to get worked up. 

"Uh," Robotnik coughed. "I got us brunch?"

Stone gave him a bewildered look. "Huh? You- you bought brunch?"

Robotnik scowled as he flushed bright red. "If you don't want any, just say so-"

"No!" Stone said quickly. "No- uh, no its not that. I just..." The tips of his ears went pink. "I didn't expect you to buy me anything."

Robotnik raised his eyebrows, then nodded in realization. So it was like that, huh?

Stone tried to stammer, "No- it's not- I'm not-"

Robotnik laughed. "No worries, Aban. But yes, I did buy you brunch."

Stone wheezed, looking down and holding his hands in front of him. Robotnik pushed the thought away that Stone was literally baring his neck for him and smiled. 

"Where do you want to eat? Living room, dining room..." He trailed off. "My room, maybe?"

Stone squeaked, eyes darting up. "Ah- living room is fine, thank you, sir." He rushed out quickly.

Robotnik smiled charmingly, and were those fucking fangs? No, no, Robotnik just has naturally sharp canines, Stone reasoned.

"Living room it is." Robotnik nodded firmly. "Follow me, Stone." Robotnik grabbed a plastic bag off the (marble) counter that was filled to the brim with styrofoam containers and looked back at Stone. "Grab the other one, if you would, Aban." 

Stone nodded quickly, grabbing the other (also very full) plastic bag with styrofoam containers and followed after the doctor passed the second dining room and into the living room with the incredibly comfortable looking couch and big 18' flat screen tv. 

Robotnik walked onto the tan carpet and Stone stared in horror. He was still wearing shoes. 

"Sir-" He struggled. "Aren't you going to take your shoes off before you-?"

Robotnik gave him a confused look. "No?"

Stone gave him a pathetic look. "Can- is it okay if I take my shoes off before I step onto the carpet? Its just- I-"

Robotnik nodded quickly. "If it makes you uncomfortable, go ahead. My home is yours." Not yet, Robotnik thought.

Stone nodded quickly and sighed in relief.

Stone slipped his shoes off, and stepped onto the light carpet. He still felt anxious over Robotnik's own shoe'd feet but the man owned the house and its not like Stone could tell the man to take off his shoes in his own damn house.

Robotnik set the plastic bag on the glass, see through, coffee table and gestured for Stone to follow suit. He did. 

Robotnik sat on the couch and was about to sit criss cross when Stone made a pained noise.

Robotnik gave him an amused look and Stone looked away, clearing his throat. Not his house, not his house, not his house.

"Would it make you feel better if I took my shoes off?" Robotnik asked sincerely.

Stone stammered, "Sir, it's your house, you can do what you want, really-"

"Answer the question, Aban."

Stone slammed his mouth shut and looked at Robotnik pathetically. "Yeah, uh, yes, sir, it would."

"Alright." Robotnik shrugged, slipping his shoes off and throwing them onto the tile next to the living room.

Stone gazed between the couch and the food. The couch was white. And thats food. How on earth was he supposed to die a peaceful man knowing that he could stain that beautiful fucking expensive couch? 

"Sir-" Stone started, still staring at the food. He stopped, dropping his gaze and slowly making his way to the couch. He cant ask to sit on the fucking floor at a stranger's house.

"Stop." Robotnik said firmly and Stone halted in his tracks. "What were you gonna ask?"

Stone looked at him anxiously. "It doesn't matter."

Robotniks expression softened. "Is it the couch?"

Stone pursed his lips and shrugged. "Its- sir, its a white couch."

"Alright. So, you're uncomfortable eating food on a white couch because you're afraid to stain it?" Robotnik asked softly.

Stone bit his lip, nodding. "I'm sorry- it's really weird I'll just sit on the couch-"

Robotnik held his hand up and Stone stopped talking. "Where would you like to sit?" He asked.

Stone flushed. "It's weird, I can just sit on the couch, sir, really-"

"Aban." Robotnik said quietly and Stone pursed his lips. "You're clearly uncomfortable with that. Sit where you'd like."

Stone took a deep breath and said quickly. "If I can, I'd like to sit next to the coffee table. On the- on the floor. If that's okay. Sir." He looked down at the floor, and began pulling on his fingers. His whole face felt like it was burning and his blood felt singed.

Robotnik gazed at him endearingly. "If it makes you comfortable, go ahead. I dont thinks its weird, you're just a bit polite. I respect that, Aban, and Im proud of you for asking for what you want."

Stone squeaked and his eyes darted down. Why must this man say such sweet things? Stone took a deep, deep breath and shuffled so he was standing behind the coffee table, facing the TV and away from Stone.

And if Robotnik stared at his butt as he sat down, who cares?

Stone criss crossed his legs and placed his hands on his lap. 

"So," Robotnik started. "I didnt know what you like so I bought a lot. Uh, french toast-" Stone turned to face him with bright eyes. "With fruit of course. Uh, pancakes, eggs, breakfast burritos, some chips and salsa, bacon-"

Stone cut him off, "I'm vegetarian. Also I can't eat pork."

Robotnik gave him a look, then nodded slowly. "Right, so uh, no bacon. Noted."

Stone pouted slightly. He wanted a breakfast burrito, but he's only ever known one person to make vegetarian ones. Shame.

"Also-" Robotnik began again. "The Sunbean- the place I got this from- serves vegetarian breakfast burritos if you asked and I did, just in case, so-"

Stone gasped in delight. "I could kiss you right now, Robotnik, thats amazing! I've only known one person who makes them like that!" He said happily.

Robotnik stared at him, gaping. His cheeks turned a dark red, and he cleared his throat, looking away.

Stone gave him a confused look before realising what he had just said. "Oh! Not- uh, not really, sir! It's just an- an expression, yknow..." Stone blushed too, looking away.

Shame, Robotnik thought. "Well, uh, anyways, should we dig in?"

"Yeah!" Stone said brightly, glad for the change in subject.

"Hand me the first container in the left bag, Stone." Robotnik said, holding his hand out.

"Yes, sir." Stone said automatically, grabbing the one asked for and handed it to Robotnik. He still couldn't believe this man was dereanged enough to eat something with syrup on a couch. Stone shook his head, going for a random container. Inside was some french toast (plain french toast, no syrup and Stone was glad. He hated syrup.) and a lot of fruit on top. He preened at the sight. Healthy contribution to such an unhealthy meal.

Handing the man the container, Stone grabbed one for himself. 

"So, do you want to watch something?" Robotnik asked, swallowing a bite of his french toast.

"Sure." Stone shrugged, setting his container on the glass and was pleasantly surprised when he found napkins in the bag. He pulled some out and set them next to the open container of brunch. He pulled out two plastic forks, handing one to Robotnik.

"Wait-" Stone said. "How did you already eat some without a fork-"

Robotnik gave him a guilty look.

"Sir!" Stone fussed. He handed the man some napkins. "You can't just use your fingers to eat when you don't have a fork- why didn't you ask-"

Robotnik took the offered napkins and fork guiltily, looking away as Stone huffed at him.

Stone shook his head at the man, muttering in what Robotnik learned was Arabic. Stone rolled his eyes and gave Robotnik a glare. Robotnik held his hands up in surrender, still holding his container.

"Uh-" Robotnik began, and Stone looked at him curiously. "So, the remote is on the table. I have netflix, hulu, prime video, disney+, HBO- uh also YouTube, so just pick what you'd like."

Stone looked pained, imagining paying for all that monthly. He grabbed the remote and clicked it on.

"We- are the Crystal Gems, we'll always save the day-"

Robotnik cleared his throat loudly. "Uh-" He said loudly. "Sascha was watching it earlier, I wasn't- I don't-"

Stone gave him an amused look and left it alone, placing the remote back where it was.

The episode starts playing and Stone frowns. He's already seen this episode. 

Robotnik seemed upset by it, too, and pouted. 

Stone opened his container to find two burrito shaped food items covered in foil. He lit up with delight, unwrapping one.

"Do you have any-?"

"Salsa? Check the bag." Robotnik said through a mouth full of food.

"Dont talk with food in your mouth." Stone reprimanded, checking the bag and finding about six or seven small circular containers of salsa. He melted. Robotnik went over board for him.

A few quiet minutes into the episode, Robotnik spoke up.

"So, uh, I know you say that James' mom left two years ago... is it okay if I ask about that?"

Stone gave him a bewildered look. "You want to know about James' mother? Why?"

Robotnik bristled. "I was just wondering, god-"

Stone gave him a look. "What if I asked about Sascha'd mom? How would you feel?"

Robotnik frowned, but smirked slightly. "Sascha's mom was a bitch. She fucking sucked, and the poor kid is traumatized now because of her. Sascha got his autism from me, and she wasn't happy about it. Glad the bitch is gone now, though." Robotnik laughed. "Working for the government has it's perks."

Stone didn't ask about that, going silent.

"What happened with James' mother, Aban?" Robotnik asked softly. 

"She's dead." Stone said abruptly. 

"But you said-" 

"I know what I said, Robotnik." Stone snapped. "James was there. I don't want him to know about his mom. As far as he knows, she left." 

"Why would you do that?" Robotnik asked, confused.

"Because I care about him. He's my son. If he knew about his mom- he- he'd think she was a good person. Because thats what happens when people die. People start saying how good they were- how they lived as a wonderful person, all the good things they did. If I kept James where his mom died, then James would've heard about how amazing she was. How she loved her family." Stone scoffed. "What a load of shit. James doesn't need to hear that shit. It's all lies. If i tell him she left, then he hates her like he's supposed to."

Robotnik nodded slowly. "Makes sense. Guess we're both lying to our kids about their mom's... untimely circumstances."

"I didn't kill my wife!" Stone protested.

Robotnik smirked, amused. "Yeah, you didn't." He agreed.

Stone paused. "I'm... not gonna say anything about that."

Robotnik nodded. "For the best then."

A scream came from upstairs and the two dads bolted up. They exchanged a look and raced each other to the top floor (apparently Sascha's room was on the third floor, but Stone pushed that out of his mind). 

"Sascha!" "James!"

The adults burst into the room to see Sascha in tears and James standing near the open window, bristling protectively. Sascha was on the floor behind James, as if pushed away from the window. 

"What the fuck is going on?" Robotnik asked loudly and Sascha turned to him with tearful eyes. Sascha raced to Robotnik, burying his face into his stomach, sobbing.

"James." Stone rushed over, checking him over. "What happened?"

James blushed, pushing him away. "Dad- Dad, Sascha and I are fine."

Stone frowned looking to Sascha and Robotnik. "Sascha doesn't look fine, James. Did you do something to him-?"

"No!" James snapped. "I would never. He's just a little kid, why would I hurt him?"

Stone rolled his eyes. 

"What did happen?" Robotnik said dangerously.

"There-" James struggled.

James coughed. "There was a frog!" He said loudly. 

Stone and Robotnik shared a confused look.

"James, what do you mean a frog?" Stone asked, really fucking confused.

"There was a frog on the window. Sascha is afraid of frogs, Dad." James rolled his eyes.

Robotnik took a deep breath of relief. 

Stone turned to him. "Sascha is afraid of frogs?"

Robotnik nodded, confirming what happened. "A trigger."

Stone sighed in relief. If James had hurt Sascha he would've- well, he didn't know what he would do. He loves James, but he loves Sascha and Robotnik, too.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Robotnik said loudly, dropping his head to stare at an upset Sascha. "C'mon, buddy." He hoisted the small boy into his arms and though Sascha is small he certainly couldn't be light. Stone blushed.

"C'mon, James." Stone said quietly, also picking the small boy up. James wriggled a bit before just accepting his fate as luggage. 

The family walked downstairs (down all the stairs) and to the kitchen. 

Robotnik cursed as he set Sascha down on the counter. "I really need to install a fucking elevator."

"Will you stop cursing in front of the kids?" Stone said in exasperation, setting James down carefully.

"Sascha." Robotnik said, ignoring the man. "Can you point at something red for me?"

Sascha nodded tearfully, gripping Robotniks sweater.

"Good, okay. Now, something orange?" 

Stone had no idea what was going on but Sascha seemed to be calming down.

Sascha looked around, shaking his head.

"Cmon, something orange." Robotnik urged.

Sascha swallowed and looked around again. He spotted a magnet on the fridge and pointed at it.

"Good job, Sascha!" Robotnik said brightly. "Yellow, now?"

Sascha pouted, looking around. He couldnt seem to find anything, but then pointed at his hair.

"That works." Robotnik said quietly. "Green?"

Sascha pointed at James immediately, and Stone and Robotnik looked at James curiously.

James blushed, pointing at his hair, where a mint green hair clip resided.

Stone and Robotnik nodded with realization.

"Blue, now, Sascha." Robotnik reminded him.

Sascha looked around curiously, then pointed at Stone shirt. It was a very dark blue, but still blue.

"And purple." Robotnik finished. 

Sascha giggled and touched his dress, a lilac one.

"Amazing, Sascha, you amaze me." Robotnik booped his nose and Sascha laughed loudly. James seemed to look at him with amazement and Stone stared at Robotnik softly.

That decided it. Stone was so going to keep the man.

Stone and James had been home for about fourteen hours now, and James went down for sleep about eight hours ago. Stone was still up, trying to pay his bills.

Almost every single one of them- over due. Stone had been in tears for about a good two hours now and it didnt seem he was gonna settle any time soon.

Layla's life insurance, gone. All $25k. Where did it all go? Stone made sure to be liberal with it. Maybe taking James skirt shopping wasnt such a good idea- but he didn't regret it. That was his son, and he desvered to be happy.

Stone dropped his head into his hands and sobbed. He currently had ten dollars in the back and three in his wallet. There was no way he could continue to get by on $13 and no job.

He was going to he evicted by the end of the month. His landlord told him when he got back. Stone didn't know what to do. He had no close friends, none that he had talked to in years since Layla died, and no relatives that liked him.

Stone just didn't know.

Stone wanted the best goddamn life for James, but he couldn't do it. He felt like such a shitty parent for bringing James into the world and then not being able to support him. Layla tried to convince him to get rid of James when he was still a clump of cells but there was no way. No way in hell. James was the only good thing in his life. 

And now, seven years later, Stone was a failure. He should've been thinking about James and not himself. He was so selfish. 

Stone put his head on the table and dropped his hands into his lap, where his jacket was. His hands found the pockets immediately and he jerked when he found something inside. A card?

He took it out and sat up, looking it over. Plain white card with gold and black detailing.

Doctor Ivo Robotnik. It said. And a phone number. Robotnik's phone number.

Stone took a deep breath and picked up his phone. An iPhone 6, the one that was gifted to him by Layla when they first started dating. It was cracked and worn but he loved it.

He wanted a new one.

He picked up the card and dialed the number.

It rang for a good solid minute before someone picked up.

A groggy "hello?" answered him and he squeaked. 

"Stone?" The voice asked, rough with sleep but slightly more awake now. He heard a light click on and rustling sheets.

"I'm so sorry, Doctor, I didnt mean to wake you up. I- I'm sorry I shouldn't have called-" Stone stammered, in tears.

"Stone, hey, listen." Robotnik said softly and Stone muffled a quiet sob. "You can call anytime. No matter the time, I will always listen to you. Can you tell me what's wrong? Are you okay? Is James okay?"

Stone sobbed again, this time into the open air. "I don't know what to do."

Robotnik went silent for a moment before answering, "That's okay. Can you tell me what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No- uh, James is fine. I'm okay. Its just-" Stone picked up the light bill. $679, overdue. He sobbed. "I- I can't pay any of my bills, and my landlord is evicting me in thirty days- I just can't do it and I don't know what to do with these bills and with James and I'm so scared-"

Robotnik cut him off. "Hey- its okay, you're working yourself into a panic attack. Can you breathe for me? In for four seconds, hold for seven, out for eight. Can you do that?"

Stone, sobbed openly.

"Okay, I'm coming over." Robotnik said firmly and Stone heard lot of moving around.

"Doctor- please, no, its fine- I shouldn't- shouldn't have woken you up, you can go back to sleep I'll be fine and figure something out-"

"Stone, shut the fuck up."

"Yes, sir." Stone whispered. He wiped away a few tears, feeling a bit better now that his- uh- that Robotnik was coming over.

Then he realized the absolute fucking state both he and his apartment were in. Sink full of dirty dishes, a few cockroaches here and there, chipped walls, empty cabinets. There was a few piles on clothes spread around and pieces of trash everywhere. When was the last time he vacuumed? And there's no way Robotnik was going any where near the bathroom. The entire floor was covered in dirty clothes.

No way he could clean this in twenty minutes.

Stone was overwhelmed and felt himself hyperventilating. 

"Do not hang up." Robotniks voice came from the phone, firm. Stone jumped, forgetting he was on a call.

"Are you sure you want to come over? I mean, it's 3am, what if Sascha wakes up and needs you? I cant-" Stone tried to argue.

"Sascha is fine, Aban. I need to make sure you're okay." Robotnik said, emotion in his voice.

I love you, Stone thought, but pushed it away as fresh hot tears poured down his face. He sniffled and wiped them away. 

"Why do you care?" Stone whimpered. "We met three days ago! Why would you care about a complete stranger?"

"Aban, I feel like I've known you for an entire lifetime." Robotnik said softly. "I care about you."

Stone sobbed and hung up.

Robotnik cursed loudly. "Shit!" He said loudly. No time to over think it, he called him back and slipped on his shoes, the first pair be could find. No socks, that was fine, he just needed to get to Stone's apartment. Stone hadn't texted it to him, or even told him, but he works for the goddamn government and looked it up the day they met.

Racing to the door, he shouted out to Sascha, who was in the living room playing minecraft, "I'll be back! Salad in the fridge, soda on the door of the fridge, water bottles in the pantry next to the doritos! Love you, Schatz, be good!"

He didnt wait for a confirmation, knowing Sascha wasnt going to give one, and raced to his car.

Stone wouldnt pick up. Robotnik kept calling him back and Stone kept decling. Stone felt useless, horrible. He was pushing the only man who even pretended to care about him away and for what? Because he was afraid?

How long had it been? Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Stone didn't know. He could check the time but he just continued staring at the wall in front of him. He was curled up in a corner of the living room, where it was dark and cold. He didn't feel it, didnt think. Just sat there, staring.

He was jerked "awake" by a loud knocking on the door.

"Aban Stone, open this goddamn door this instant! I swear to God I will break it down, do not test my restraint and faith-"

Stone called out tiredly. "Its unlocked!"

There was a pause, and the door creaked open.

Robotnik rushed in, shutting the door behind him. 

"Aban?" He called out. Stone hummed quietly from where he was. Robotnik looked towards him and melted. "Aban." He said softly, walking to him. He dropped to the floor beside him, joints protesting. 

"Aban, can I touch you?" 

Stone said quietly, "At least buy me dinner first."

Robotnik glared fiercely. "I'll buy you any goddamn thing you ask for, Aban. Including dinner, if it comes down to it."

Stone sighed and unwrapped himself. He drooped tiredly, falling against Robotnik. Robotnik wrapped his arms around the man tightly, laying his head on top of Stone's.

"Why do you care, Robotnik? What have I done for you? What do you want from me? I have nothing. $13 dollars and a seven year old. Nothing."

Robotnik tightened his grip on his- the man. "I care about you. I don't want anything from you. I just want you to be okay. I want you and James safe, and healthy, and happy. That's all I want, Aban."

"Why are you lying?" Stone sobbed into Robotnik's chest. 

Robotnik felt tears in his eyes. Who fucked this man up so much that he thought people only wanted something from him? 

"You're my friend, Aban. I don't want anything from you." Robotnik explained softly.

"I don't believe you."

"That's okay," Robotnik said quietly. "You don't have to. But I'm gonna stay here until you're okay."


End file.
